petite promenade au bout du monde
by Ginny Malefoy
Summary: c'est Harry qui décide d'aller se promener... dsl pour le summary vraiment posh ! la fic est bcp mieux :P review
1. chapter one

Titre : Petite promenade au bout du monde  
  
Auteure : Ginny Malefoy  
  
Messages : Hé bien. je voudrais dire merci à ma s?ur Mignonne Dubois de m'avoir donner quelques idées pour cette fic.  
  
Si il y a une personne qui voudrais bien corriger mon histoire écrivez-moi ou dites moi le dans une review svp.  
  
J'espère que vous aimerez ma fic!  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Revenu chez les Dursleys, Harry eut droit de garder ses choses de magie dans sa chambre s'il passait inaperçu durant les vacances d'été. Quelques journées passèrent sans trop de problèmes et de disputes.  
  
Puis, un matin, Harry se réveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres, car il faisait beau et chaud à l'extérieur. Il mit ses lunettes, s'habilla avec les vieux vêtements de son cousin Dudley et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Rendu en bas, son Oncle Vernon l'accueillit avec son air de dégoût habituel.  
  
Oncle Vernon annonça tout fièrement à sa femme et son fils, que sa s?ur Marge viendrait leur rendre visite le lendemain. Harry prit un air mauvais et son Oncle qui le vit, lui lança un regard meurtrier. « J'espère bien que tu resteras dans ta chambre cette fois-ci durant tout le séjour de ta chère tante, » dit Oncle Vernon. « Et que tu la laissera intacte et qu'elle te trouvera moins stupide qu'avant. » continua t-il.  
  
« Bien sûr, Oncle Vernon, » dit Harry avec une touche de sarcasme dans la voix. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais aller prendre l'air pour être moins stupide. »  
  
Il pris son croissant aux pommes et sortit dehors en claquant la porte. À l'extérieur, il poussa un énorme soupir, découragé par la venue de sa tante qu'il déteste tant. Il commença à marcher sans trop regarder où il allait tout en finissant son délicieux croissant. Après avoir manger, il faut bien boire quelque chose se dit-il. Alors il remarqua qu'il lui restait quelques pièces de monnaie dans sa poche. Il entra donc dans un dépanneur et en ressortit avec une bouteille de jus d'oranges. Il marcha encore et encore pendant aux moins trois heures jusqu'à s'en essouffler. Il remarqua alors un parc avec des bancs pour s'asseoir. Il se dirigea donc vers ses bancs avec un sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres.  
  
Harry observa l'environnement où il se trouvait et se dit qu'il était perdu, car il ne connaissait pas cet endroit et qu'il avait marcher très très longtemps. Il y avait quelques moldus de son âge dans le parc qui discutait gaiement. Il les dévisagea un après l'autre drôlement. Il remarqua qu'une de ces moldus ressemblait à une personne qu'il connaissait mais cette fille était bien plus belle que sa meilleure amie Hermione.  
  
Elle se retourna alors vers lui et le dévisagea bizarrement à son tour. Un éclair de surprise apparut dans sa jolie figure quelques instants plus tard, quand elle le reconnut. « HARRY! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI? S'écria Hermione en courant vers lui les bras ouverts.  
  
Sans qu'il ait eut le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, elle le présenta à ses bons amis d'enfance Thomas, Sara, Michelle, Lisa et Sean. Elle leur dit alors qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle pour parler à Harry seul à seul.  
  
Ils marchèrent cinq minutes et entrèrent dans la cour d'une jolie maison à l'allure accueillante. Rendu à l'intérieur, elle lui demanda de tout lui expliquer sur sa venue ici dans cette ville. Il lui raconta sa petite aventure et elle lui sourit. « Peux-tu attendre deux minutes dans le salon? » demanda t-elle. « Je reviens dans quelques instants, ne bouge pas! » Et elle s'élança rapidement vers une autre pièce de la charmante demeure.  
  
Elle revint après, toute joyeuse pour lui dire qu'elle venait de téléphoner à ses parents. « Veux-tu rester chez moi pour le reste de l'été? » supplia t-elle. « Nous irons chercher tes affaires de magie demain en voiture, si tu es d'accord. » continua t-elle.  
  
« Hé bien. » commença t-il.  
  
Suspense! :P  
  
Et puis?? Avez-vous aimé le premier chapitre?? Je vous demanderais une petite faveur...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! SVP!!!!  
  
Merci d'avoir lu cette fic . Ginny Malefoy 


	2. chapter two

Titre : Une promenade au bout du monde  
  
Auteure : Moi-même.c'est-à-dire Ginny Malefoy  
  
Réponse aux reviews : Cyngathi : Merci d'avoir lu ma fic. c'est très gentil de ta part - ThTomeWriter : Hé bien voilà je la continue j'espère que tu apprécieras encore autant - Andadrielle : Merci beaucoup. j'ai essayé de le faire plus long cette fois et merci encore - Sahad : Merci et je suis d'accord avec toi au moins il n'aura pas à les supporter. et voici la suite! -- Stoique : Euh pour le suspense là c'était une petite blague mais en tk . merci beaucoup pareil -- Mignonne Dubois : Hé bien tite s?ur merci. de ta patience, de m'avoir reviewer et de ton aide bien sûr en! :P --  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Elle revint après, toute joyeuse pour lui dire qu'elle venait de téléphoner à ses parents. « Veux-tu rester chez moi pour le reste de l'été? » supplia t-elle. « Nous irons chercher tes affaires de magie demain en voiture, si tu es d'accord. » continua t-elle.  
  
« Hé bien. » commença t-il. « J'accepte!!! Mon oncle et ma tante se feront un plaisir de me dire au revoir, surtout que ma tante Marge vient en visite demain chez eux. » finit -il.  
  
Veux-tu qu'on aille magasiner, car ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas tes vêtements. mais finalement je crois que c'est ça, je ne les aime pas! Dit- elle en explosant de rire.  
  
« D'accord, ça va me faire du bien je crois.» rigola t -il. Et ils partirent vers le centre commerciale. Rendu là-bas, ils farfouillèrent tous les magasins et sortirent plusieurs heures plus tard avec plus de sacs qu'ils avaient de mains. Ils retournèrent à la maison des Grangers juste à temps pour l'heure du souper.  
  
« Bonjour les enfants!!! Je suis contente de faire ta connaissance Harry et j'espère que tu vas passer un bel été ici parmis nous.» Dit Mme Granger.  
  
Ils soupèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. La soirée passa très vite et bientôt se fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Hermione montra à Harry la chambre qu'il occuperait durant l'été. Elle était bleu sombre, avec quelques meubles crèmes et une petite bibliothèque de cette même couleur. Dès qu'il s'étendit, il sombra dans un sommeil très profond.  
  
Le lendemain, il se leva, mit ses lunettes, S'habilla avec ses nouveaux vêtements et descendit en bas à la rencontre d'Hermione. Elle était déjà assit en train de manger. Il mangea lui aussi et son père lui demanda : « Voulez-vous allez chercher les livres de Harry tout de suite? » Et ils répondirent en c?urs « Oui! ».  
  
Ils allèrent donc en voiture en direction du 4 Privet Drive. Quand ils arrivèrent chez les Dursleys, il y avait déjà une voiture stationner dans l'entrée de cours. « Oh non, je crois que ta tante est déjà là Harry. » Hermione et lui descendirent de l'automobile et cognèrent à la porte. Dudley montra le bout de son nez de cochon aux visiteurs. « AHHHH!!!!! MAIS JE RÊVE OU PLUTÔT JE CAUCHEMARDE!!!!! QUE FAIS-TU ICI, JE PENSSAIS ÊTRE ENFIN DÉBARRASSER DE TOI ESPÈCE DE. DE MONSTRE! »  
  
Harry et Hermione entrèrent et virent Marge qui dit : « Bon, qui est-elle, on avait pas assez d'un problème, il nous en ramène un autre. » Harry répliqua : « Je vais passer le reste de l'été chez une amie, je viens seulement ramasser mes effets personnels. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop. » Vernon répondit : « D'accord, va t'en, ça me fais plaisir de te voir partir. »  
  
Harry monta en haut tandis que Hermione décida de faire la conversation avec Marge et Dudley. « Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger et vous, qui êtes vous chère madame.» Marge répondit « Je suis Marge Dursley, la tante de ce vaux rien. Mais toi, que fais-tu avec une vermine pareil? Tu devrais plutôt te tenir avec mon très charmant neveu Dudlychou. »  
  
Hermione joua le jeu « Oh, vous savez, je suis sûre que votre neveu est bien mieux que Harry, j'en suis persuadé. » Et elle fit son plus beau sourire à Dudley qui rougit aussitôt.  
  
Harry descendait avec ses bagages, quand Dudley lui fit un croche-pied. Il tomba par terre en maudissant son cousin alors que son oncle Vernon, sa tante Marge et sa tante Pétunia était plié en deux à force de rire. Hermione alla aider à Harry à se relever. Ils saluèrent froidement sa famille alors qu'il sortait de la maison en route vers la voiture.  
  
« Pourquoi disais-tu que ta tante Marge était désagréable, moi je la trouve plutôt amusante. dit-elle avant de partir à rire. « Je crois que je lui ai donné une bonne impression, car elle m'a dit que. » et elle lui raconta toute l'histoire.  
  
Ils passèrent une excellente semaine à faire pleins d'activités moldus comme faire du vélo, aller au cinéma, jouer au nintendo, se baigner dans la piscine creuser d'Hermione, aller au parc etc. Ils s'amusèrent tellement qu'ils ne virent pas la semaine passer. On entendit un gros BOUUUM! Un grand duc venait d'entrer par une des fenêtres de la maison.  
  
Et puis?? Ce chapitre comment l'avez vous trouvez? Bien? Ou non? Pour répondre à ça REVIEWWW! SVP  
  
Ginny Malefoy xxx 


End file.
